


5/7 DAY

by deeproad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeproad/pseuds/deeproad





	5/7 DAY

5/7 DAY

木葉露出討好的笑，他靠過去，赤葦就往另一邊轉，臉色陰霾。  
「赤、赤葦……你還在生氣嗎？」  
「當然。」即使是這種時候卻仍是說著敬語。  
赤葦盯著地板，不說話，木葉在一旁乾著急。  
突然赤葦轉過頭來，兩人的臉冷不防靠得極近，木葉不禁緊張起來。  
赤葦看著木葉的眼睛，認真地說：「木葉前輩，我們在交往沒錯吧。」  
「嗯……嗯、是。」木葉趕緊回答，覺得自己額頭都冒汗了。  
不管怎樣，惹赤葦生氣了，他心裡很難受。  
「你邀請我到你家來，我原本很高興的……」赤葦的眼睛眨也不眨地盯著木葉，木葉像被訓話的小學生一樣，不敢眨眼不敢移開眼睛也不敢講話，就差正襟跪坐了。  
他們先是接吻，原本一切都好，只是赤葦拉他褲子的時候，他突然抗拒起來。  
接下來的動作就是不斷閃躲，彷彿一時間全身都是癢處，一搔就到，最後不僅閉著眼睛不看赤葦，還推開了他。  
赤葦感到挫敗，因為他主動親近卻一直被迴避，也不見木葉同樣想觸摸他。  
已經不只一次了，他知道他是害羞，他一開始也很害羞。  
所以前幾次都只是點到為止，兩人都尷尬地不知手腳該如何擺了。  
但畢竟是喜歡對方的，自然而然想相濡以沫，循序漸進，彼此的觸碰也是感情加溫的證明，難道這只是他一個人的想法嗎？  
他心裡悶悶地生氣。  
「木葉學長。」他霍然站起，木葉也反射性地站起來。  
「是！」  
「舉起手。」  
「喔。」身體直接作出反應，木葉連思考都不思考。  
赤葦動作很快，木葉一舉起手他就脫下他的褲子，連帶內褲都脫了下來。  
「啊！！」木葉反射性想遮住下身，他嚇壞了。  
「你不要放下來。」  
「咦？？」木葉僵硬地繼續舉起手，只見赤葦跪下來，握住他脆弱的地方。  
──木葉僵在原地，渾身都燙了。  
「赤葦──噫！！！」木葉倒抽一口氣，下身就進了溫暖的地方，刺激得他差點就射了。  
他整個人無比凌亂。  
赤葦在──在幫他──  
「嗯……」赤葦含到深處，木葉忍不住呻吟出來，舒服得他流出了眼淚。  
手已經半放下來，因為幾次吞吐讓他衝動地想推開他，卻只看到赤葦由下往上看的冷冷眼神，嚇得他又舉起了手。  
說不清楚到底是享受還是懲罰，他就這樣手痠腰痠地迎來射出。  
赤葦一離開他，他就忍不住跌坐在地，還眼睜睜看著赤葦抽出紙巾吐了他的液體上去。  
這畫面太刺激了，他的臉紅得要冒煙了。  
「赤、赤葦……你、你怎麼……」他結結巴巴道，覺得赤葦犧牲太大了，雖然他很舒服沒錯，尤其這簡直是視覺跟下半身的雙重享受。  
赤葦仍在擦手，木葉盯著他像是剛剛吃的是牛排一般姿勢端正地擦擦嘴角，細長的眼睛看著他，直叫他又要硬了。  
「舒服嗎？」  
木葉點點頭。  
「那就好……因為是第一次做，很怕會弄痛你。」赤葦半垂眼睛，拍了拍褲子上的灰塵，這讓木葉想起自己還衣衫不整，連忙扯了內褲姑且擋著下身。  
「沒、沒有。」他紅著臉很是窘迫，吶吶道：「很、很舒服……」  
「這樣啊。」赤葦抬起眼看他，表情一貫淡然「那下次換前輩吧。」  
「欸、欸？！」  
赤葦微微笑了，因為笑得太好看，木葉反而甚麼話都說不出來了。

「……好吧。」半晌，他細如蚊蚋、扁著嘴巴，小聲道。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
